Closing Time
by Jo Shmoe
Summary: Remy must decide wheather or not to make a move. based on the song by Semisonic. Thanks to Roguechere for pointing out something to me!


Closing Time  
  
  
  
Closing time,  
  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world.  
  
Closing time,  
  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl.  
  
Closing time,  
  
One last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.  
  
Closing time,  
  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home,  
  
Take me home.  
  
Closing time,  
  
Time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
  
Closing time,  
  
This room won't be open 'til your brothers or your sisters come.  
  
So gather up your jackets,  
  
Move it to the exits,  
  
I hope you have found a friend.  
  
Closing time,  
  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home,  
  
Take me home.  
  
Closing time,  
  
Time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home,  
  
Take me home.  
  
.  
  
Remy lit a cigarette and leaned back against the wall. He glanced at the clock: 2:45am. The dance club closed at 3:00. Usually, he would go to an all-night club, but he was glad he came here tonight.  
  
He would have to leave soon, but the night did not have to end. He watched as the woman he had been eyeing all night called for one last drink. As she turned her head, her white bangs fell in front of her face.  
  
'Damn she's beautiful!' He thought as he watched he push her hair back out of her face. He would have given anything to have her. He knew he wanted to take her home tonight.  
  
  
  
Rogue pushed her white bangs out of her face and ran her hand over the red- brown curls which covered most of her head.  
  
She took a sip of her daiquiri as she went back to staring at him. 'God Remy, what was ah thinkin' lettin' ya go?' She thought to herself. Once again, she had broken off their relationship. She said she couldn't handle a relationship at the time, but who knows what was really going on in her head? All she knew right now was that she regretted letting him go.  
  
Rogue, the girl incapable of physical human contact, had managed to win his heart. Remy LeBeau, the man who could have any woman he wanted, Mr. Sex On Two Legs, had chosen a woman who he couldn't even touch.  
  
She would bring that up time and again, how they couldn't touch, and for that reason their relationship had fallen apart so many times. What she failed to see was that he didn't care. It never mattered to him that he couldn't touch her.  
  
However, as she gazed at him tonight, she wished to be in his arms, and now, having developed control over her energy-draining powers, she hoped that he would choose to take her home.  
  
  
  
He continued to stare at his target. Now he had only ten minutes to make his move. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched her talking to Logan. He watched her lips as they moved and longed to kiss them.  
  
Though he couldn't hear her words, he could hear the sound of her voice, sweet and soft. He let a cloud of smoke escape his lips as he sighed heavily.  
  
This was his dilemma: He knew he wanted her, and he felt that she might want him; but was he really good enough to have her? He wasn't sure. She certainly was a beauty. He pondered on that as he examined her incredible body. He knew that he was considered attractive by most women, so physically, he didn't feel undeserving. It was the woman herself he felt he might not deserve, not her body. She was sweet and friendly and all around good at heart.  
  
He watched her stand up. Five minutes to closing time.he had to act now.  
  
  
  
Rogue said goodbye to Logan and the others she had been talking with. She turned toward the exit and took a deep breath in. She closed her eyes and thought about all the times he had held her or tried to hold her, all those sweet nothings he whispered in her ear that meant everything.  
  
'Ah'll go to him.' She thought. 'No, no. Ah'll just start to leave, he'll catch me at the door with some charmin' line and he'll offer his company for the ev'nin'.' That did sound like him. Yes, that is how it would happen. Determined not to look at him, she walked to the front counter to pick up her coat.  
  
  
  
Closing time was dangerously near. She was already headed over to get her coat. 'Dis a bad idea. No, I gotta do it.' He crushed out his cigarette and made his way swiftly through the crowd of people toward his target.  
  
This was it. As the man at the front counter began to hand her coat to her, Remy took it and gave the woman one of his heart stealing smiles. "Hiya Stormy!"  
  
  
  
Rogue felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. There was Remy, working his charm on Ororo. She should have gone to him. She should never have done the things she did to destroy their relationship.  
  
  
  
Ororo's brown cheeks turned slightly pink as she smiled back at him. "Hello Remy." "You lookin' t'me" he said "like you could use some company fer de evenin'." Remy held her coat for her as she slid her arms in. He offered her his arm to escort her out the door.  
  
"I certainly could use your company." She replied as they walked out together.  
  
  
  
Rogue stood there alone and heartbroken. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. It was closing time and many people pushed by her to leave, but she stood there in her pain.  
  
  
  
.  
  
Closing time,  
  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they are Marvel's. The song is not mine either, it is by Semisonic. 


End file.
